All Over a Little Smell
by FrozenFireLight
Summary: Everyone knows that dragon slayers have an excellent sense of smell. What happens when Natsu picks up a strange smell on his blond partner? Why does it have him so frazzled and what does Levy have to do with it? Read to find out. Fluffy NaLu One-shot. Enjoy!


Natsu stretched out on the fluffy cloud of a bed with Happy, smiling with a bulging stomach. Happy to be lying in the soft bed with his best friend, waiting for his 2nd in line best friend. He had a mission, but his full stomach was lulling him into a nice nap and hey, he had to wait for his blond partner anyways.

Natsu heard a soft snore and looked over to see his little blue friend sleeping peacefully, stretched out on Lucy's pillow. Natsu rolled over, putting his face into the said pillow taking a long whiff. He loved the way his blond partner smelled, though he'd never tell her that, most people make it all weird if he commented on their scents.

He was almost asleep when he finally heard the jiggle of the door handle that signaled his partners return. Rubbing his eyes he sat up with a big grin as the door cracked open. His grin immediately turned into a sour face as she walked through the door smelling, not quite right. He gave her a look with a raised eyebrow, hopping out of her bed.

"Oh! Hey Natsu, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, setting down a bag on her desk's chair. He looked her over, still wondering what exactly what was off about her. He sniffed the air around her, hopping around her, looking at her in different angles.

"Um Natsu? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked, slowly backing away from the overly hovering Natsu. He set his gaze on her, leaning in to look closely at her face. Her cheeks became dusted with deep shade of red as he continued to stare.

Finally her uncomfortableness subsided and aggravation replaced it. "Stop staring at me!" she huffed as she crossed her arms, eyes closed with her head tilted away.

"You smell weird." Natsu said bluntly, turning up his nose at her. An angry scowl appeared on her face as she glared at him.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Lucy exclaimed, hand going into a fist. She pulled her arm back, close to pummeling him as he threw his hands up, cowering from her fist. With another huff she got her anger in check and stomped her foot, pulling her arm back to position.

"I just meant that you don't smell like you! You smell like," he paused, sniffing her again, "I don't know, it's just not you." He didn't know exactly was it was that he was smelling on her. It was heavy and had a definite masculine feel to it. When he finally placed it as another man's scent he became angry.

And then he asked himself the better question, why was he angry again? "Who were you just with anyways?" he asked, hearing the accusation in his own voice.

"Well, I had a date for your information." Lucy quipped hotly, though that didn't seem to be the truth.

"With who?" Natsu asked, not even knowing why it was bothering him so much. She was his best friend, if she wanted to be with someone to be a happy then he should want that too. Right? He shouldn't be getting mad that his partner was most likely lip-locked with some strange boy that he didn't know just a short while before coming back home, back to him. He shouldn't be mad that his partner may be spending more time away from him as she gets more serious. He shouldn't be staring at her lips imagining what it would be like to kiss her.

"Does it matter Natsu?" Lucy asked, moving those lips that he was staring at so closely. His face became hot as he looked away.

"Lucy!" Happy picked that moment to wake from his nap. The little blue cat sprung from the bed to Lucy's arms. "We have this really good mission that'll help pay your rent this month! And Natsu said he'd buy me all the fish I could eat!" His happiness was contagious and Lucy was smiling rather quickly.

"Oh, that's why you're here?" Lucy asked nicely, obviously pleased to hear of the mission that would pay her rent. "And Lucy, are you buy clothes tighter? Or are you just getting bigger?" And there was the usual comment that drove Lucy to bop him over the head.

Natsu just smiled at the scene, forgetting his anger, his jealously, and even the way her lips just looked so inviting, well at least for a moment. For a moment until she tossed Happy away to the bed and turned around, tripping over the rug, right into Natsu.

They stumbled to the ground, Lucy's soft body landing on top of him, her hips between his parted legs. She pulled herself up slightly, rubbing her head seeing as it had clipped the side of her table on the way down. In that moment Natsu's body started to feel strange, out of his control, hot, jittery. He couldn't describe it, but in that moment he let his body do as it wanted, crushing her back down to him.

She gasped, "Nats-" She was completely cut off as his mouth pressed into hers. There was no gentle caress, no sweet start, just a raging fire increasing the heat of his body. He didn't know what he was doing, but he did know that he loved her soft lips on his, the way they were moving against his.

A high pitched gasp sounded from the bed, ending the spell that has slipped over Natsu. He pulled back, resting his head back on the ground, looking up at Lucy's flushed face. Her eyes slowly cracked open and Natsu could feel his own delight bubbling inside of him and it had him at a loss. He was expecting her to yell at him, to hit him, to do something whether it be aggressive or passive aggressive.

What he didn't expect was what she said next, "Levy was right. All that over a little smell." She smiled, placing her lips back over his, this time softly, sweetly.

"Aw man." They barely heard the squeak as the little blue cat cracked the window and flew away.

**A/N: So, I needed a little time away from my main story, Dragon's Mate and this is what happened. I hope this is enjoyable for all! Please tell me what you all think and what other types of one-shots that you'd like to see! Happy until!**


End file.
